Viva Las Vegas
by Shini Akusai
Summary: We tried to keep it secret from him, we did our very best to hide all knowledge of it from him, and we thought we were safe… but no, eventually… Mou Hitori no Yuugi found Vegas.


_Viva Las Vegas_  
  
By: Shini Q. Akusai  
  
/Yuugi to Mou hitori no Yuugi/  
  
Mou hitori no Yuugi to Yuugi  
  
**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Yuugiou. Sad.  
  
**Warnings:** Insanity. Bad writing. Gambling. A very irate Kaiba in later chapters.  
  
_Prologue_  
  
**Who Spilled the Beans?!**  
  
Impossible.  
  
Inconceivable.  
  
Yuugi could not believe his eyes when he opened them up only to find himself in the back seat of his own mind. He was a bit confused, since his other half had never taken over full control of their body in a very long time, and he was pretty sure no one was challenging him to a duel..  
  
Peering curiously out his own eyes being controlled by his other, he saw that they were on an airplane. This immediately brought a frown to violet eyed boy's lips. An airplane? As far as he knew, his other didn't even know what an airplane really was. He'd tried to explain it once, but that came with mixed results.  
  
_It's like a huge metal bird, mou hitori no boku! And it carries people all around the world at fast speeds!  
  
That's ridiculous, aibou.  
  
I mean it! Don't you believe me? I've been on one before.  
  
A huge metal bird.  
  
Uh huh!  
  
That carries people, humans, mortals, across the world.  
  
That's what I said!  
  
Hn. Aibou, I would sooner believe Kaiba smiled at Jounouchi-kun.  
  
Mou hitori no boku! Not nice!  
_  
The conversation went swiftly down hill from there on, until the entire subject of airplanes was lost among debates on weather or not Jounouchi-kun would die of cardiac arrest if Kaiba were to smile at him, and weather or not Kaiba could go to jail for it.  
  
Thinking back on it, he should have just shown his other the hard way. The Domino Airport wasn't too far away, and then he could have set the matter to rest...  
  
But apparently mou hitori no Yuugi had settled the issue himself, for he was on one right now, to some unknown destination.  
  
Unknown to Yuugi, at least, and that's what worried him.  
  
Deciding to stop trying to figure it all out on his own, he reached out to the other presence inside his mind. /Mou hitori no boku?/  
  
The answer 'sounded' sleepy, and Yuugi began to wonder what time it was. Aa, aibou?  
  
/What exactly is going on? Why are we on an airplane and where is it headed to?/  
  
He could almost feel the spirit pull their lips up into a smirk when he replied We're on an airplane because I stole Kaiba's credit card and bought a ticket. We're headed for Las Vegas, Nevada, aibou. Apparently that's in the United States of America, wherever that is.  
  
Yuugi felt his heart stop. If he had control of the body currently, the colour in his face would have drained and he would be staring wide-eyed at his other. /N..n-nani!? Mou hitori no boku... Who told you about Las Vegas?!/  
  
Whoever it was had a date with a large baseball bat when he got a hold of them.  
  
Jounouchi-kun was discussing it with Honda and Otogi. They said they wanted to go as soon as they were 21. I inquired about this 'Vegas' and they insisted on not telling me. So I asked Ojiichan...  
  
Yuugi groaned in the back of his mind. His grandfather was not going to hear the end of this.  
  
..and he told me it was a place in America where people gamble on many fun and challenging games. They're often rigged, he said, which is why so many avoided it. He went on about some man named 'El-vis' and how he's the 'King'. That set me off a bit, because last time I checked, I was the King of Games.  
  
/Ano, mou hitori no boku, Elvis wasn't the King of Games../  
  
NO MATTER! He is dead as it is, and he was too foolish to seal his soul into an item to await future challengers to his title. So I will steal it from him.  
  
There was a twitch developing under Yuugi's mental eye, and he was sure a vein would be showing if there were any veins to show at this point. /This isn't such a good idea, mou hitori no boku. Vegas can be a dangerous place, and besides, you don't have any money../  
  
There was that smirk again. You forget, aibou. I have Kaiba's credit card.  
  
Yuugi groaned again in dismay.  
  
_End Prologue_  
  
A/N: Don't really expect more, this is all I have thus far. I have it all planned out, but as to whether or not I'll write it, er.. Probably not. So don't get your hopes up. 


End file.
